


All For One

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Post-Hiatus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them would rather work apart, but they'll band together for Watson's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #14 (All For One And One For All) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> All For One And One For All: Have any three characters cooperate to overcome some obstacle. Bonus points if they are characters that don't normally interact and/or work well with each other.

“Toby— _Toby_! Slow down--! Gregson, take the leash before he rips my arm off!”

“What's the matter, Lestrade? This little mutt too big for y—whoa! Easy, _easy_!”

“See, this is why I don't like working with dogs. Even ones highly recommended by doctors.”

“Flea-bitten little—oh, don't bark at _me_ boy, or I'll give you something to bark about! Bloody hell, this mutt's as bad as Holmes when he's on the scent. And speaking of, like I told Watson, isn't using a hound being a bit overzealous?”

“Gregson, it's been barely a month since Holmes came back. They've been practically attached at the hip since Moran. Can you blame Watson for being especially cautious?”

“But Holmes has gone undercover before, the lunatic, and sometimes for days at a stretch. This isn't the first time.”

“It's the first time he's done it since he returned. Look, Watson's probably worrying himself over nothing, but we owe it to him to follow up on it.”

“...I hate to say it, but I agree with you. Do you remember how Watson looked when he told us he was moving back to Baker Street? I think it was the first time since '91 that I actually saw him _grin_. It was like the sun coming out of the clouds.”

“Yes, and that look suits him better than the one he'd been wearing before—hello _hello_...”

“Well, it looks like I owe Watson an apology. Damn, that straight left sure is something. Still, five against one isn't very sporting, now is it?”

“Let's even the odds, shall we Tobias?

“Oh, after you Geoffrey—wait, _Toby_!”


End file.
